Harry Potter and the power of Warhammer 40k
by kienlong49
Summary: Harry relative instead of abuse him give him a set of warhammer 40k that set a chain of event that make him meeting 5 interesting person that going to make life amusing to him and horror for his enemy Overpower!maybeChaosGod!Harry!harem .M rated for well safety maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The prelude

The life of Harry James Potter is a strange and his mind is as **Chaos** as one could get, but had a weird order in it and how he not gone insane is debatable but maybe the Killing curse to the head could answer that. He always had strange dream about a woman with red hair and green eyes like him, he feel great love from her. Flash of green light from behind her and her eyes once with great love now empty. She fall from behind her and man no more of a abomination of corrupt magic, when he saw the abomination something from inside him want to rip the soul of the abomination and torture for all eternity. Then the abominations fire a green beam for his stick he was delighted when it rebound from him and vaporize the abomination. He also knows that because of an old long bearded man he is force to live with his relative. His life with the Dursley is a hard one but they know when he 18 he will make them pays if they mistreat him so Vernon he may be a easy to enrage man but he no fool so he thought of giving Harry something to distract him from his chore life so he give Harry his collection of warhammer 40k he have when he was a kid.

Harry was thankful for his uncle for the broad game he really taken a liking to the game all of the factions are interesting to him like with their lode their ability. The Eldar with their spiker ability. The Ock and their Warrg. The Space Marine with their prowess and the devotion to the Emperor. The Tyrinis with their adaptive nature. Chaos this faction is most interesting for their Chaos gods and their madness amuse him. His uncle when notice Harry work better after giving the boy the game he make Harry a deal do all the chore and help with Dubley school work and he will buy the update of the game for payment. Harry after hearing the deal he says yes to expanse his collection. And life continued after that.

4 year later.

Harry wake up from his room on the second floor to make breakfast. When the family was eating Harry get the mail when see a letter for Hogwarts and so it to his uncle and Petunia make sit down and tell him about his mother her husband and the one who kill them. Now Harry if he was treated diffidently by his relative he would vow to make his relative pay with torture painful and draw out dead but he not, the new was taken in strive now he know why he had those dream. Now that he think about it explain strange thing that happen around him. After the talk he write letter to Hogwarts asking Professor Minerva to take him to Diagon alley whenever she not busy. That night when he is cleaning his Warhammer 40k collection and reading the lore he had an idea if he has magic then it must be like spiker or Eldar draw the power from the Warp so he try to concentrate to connect to the warp, now it should be noted that Harry is very powerful event if his core is bound by Dumbledore that night to 1/10 of power but magic was never mean to be bound so his magic trying to compensate the power grow ten time the size from his first year of core being bound and it keep getting bigger since the . While at 15 month old his magical core is so large that it rebound the Killing curse a curse that is unblock able but that leave him 1/10 of his core remain .Ad that two factor together and you get a core that 100 time the original now if you don't understand think Vodemort core x 100 time and you got one insane magic power. Now redirect that magic to Harry wish and you got one link connection to the Warp now thank to how insane Harry is and his strange order mind is when he see thought the Warp and didn't go insane is not out of place, now because of the Warp nature to bend space time and location his mindscape turn into a landing zone for four figure the first a female Eldar farseer which move with far more grace than humanly possible with white armor and witch staff and shuriken pistol and Biel-tan symbol on her cape, the second a Bloodraven space marine in terminator armor with force helmet equip with ancient hybrid power force staff Hammer and twin-link flamer with heave bolder attachment , the third a ork which have more augmentation than a Tech priest of Mar his right hand is a power claw right hand is a mess of gun forge together to make a very big gun, the forth armor is corrupted with unholy power of chaos he equip with force staff and a chaos pistol.

When the four awaken they realizing the other they pointed their weapon at each other the ork point at the Bloodraven and the farseer ,the farseer point at the ork and the chaos warrior, he then point weapon at the space marine and the farseer and the Bloodraven , the Bloodraven the point at the chaos warrior and the ork. A Mexican standoff none move or look from their opponent, then the ork asks "Hey, what is this place."

The other look and they see what the ork is talking about the place is descries as Chaos and Order make them think of Balance. Then a voice from all direction "What this strange? Who are you? What are you doing here?" the voice is that of a child but held something else. Realizing they are talking to something that control this place and from the sound it does not seem angry so they answer.

The Bloodraven say"I'm chapter master and chief librarian of the Bloodraven Avasta, my chapter and I was fighting the greater daemon prince from taking over Baal the main recruiting world. I had deal the killing blow to the daemon prince he then sent a warp rift and send me to Emperor know where and I wake here".

The farseer say "I'm Astvel Farseer of Biel-tan craft-world, my warrior and I were fighting a tyrinid horde we win but the hive mind create a warp rift and when I wake I here".

The ork answer "Me Skullsbasher the bigesz in me warrg, me and me boyz where killing the Chaos boyz and then me kill the big red Chaos boyz he bode explode and me here."

The Chaos warrior "I'm Seravas a Chaos sorcerer , I was doing some work for my chaos lord he didn't like the outcome so he chuck me out off the ship while inside the Warp, like them I wake up here. I should have stayed with the Emperor at least him reasonable."

The four notice how all of them and up here because of Warp transit so they see that this world likely a chaos prince but who do they know that had this particular imagination, now chaos prince world usually have their world turn into their torture ground with daemon all over the place and never ending fire burning prisoner but here it opposite with what they expected of chaos prince world.

The four hear the voice say "Interesting most interesting, a Space marine . . . an Eldar . . . an ork . . . a Chaos . . . well what are the chance of that . . . I ask for a tyrinid swarm tyrant!"

. . .

Silent all four look at each other in confusion even the Chaos sorcerer all of them think who he asking. But then a warp rift open and after that they just chart that up to the chaos nature of the warp what come out is a tyrinid swarm tyrant. The voice then say "Wow didn't think that will work . . . well let me say welcome my mind and let me introduce myself". The voice was now from behind them "my name is Harry James Potter and I well come you to my mindscape ".

All are surprise for the one they think the daemon prince of this world that have the image of an eleven year old human boy. The boy watch them with what look to be interest, curiosity and they see his eyes green eyes glow with wonder at them.

AN: well Harry has five warhammer 40k character in his mind warning I'm going to make him so OP it not event funny. Think Harry with abilities of space marine eldar ork chaos tyrinis . This fic is for my amusement mostly so R&R .


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry but I replace the swarm tyrant for Swarmlord I mistake the two quite often so sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Warhammer 40k.**

**I repeat this fic is written for my own amusement so don't write negatives review, I take suggestion on story line because really I making this up as I go so any idea will help see the chapter and you see what I mean. I make this fic so I'm allowed to make Harry as OP as I like, like they said there no such thing as over kill. But I like my character to slowly build up power until I make him somehow more powerful than god so heh. Sorry for the misspelling but hah you want faster update or better grammar.**

**Sorry for the late update but internet was out.**

**Also I going to need a beta reader.**

Chapter 2: Meeting, Shopping, Training.

Harry look at all 5 figure in fonts of him each represent their race and faction from humanity one the Emperor best super soldier, the tyranid Swarmlord represent the swarm ultimate evolution and ever evolving to create its own avatar of death , a Farseer that guild the Eldar thought ever complex plan of manipulation and misdirection , the Ork with their Warboss and Spyker power to make their junk weapon work and not blow up in a flaming ball of plasma fire , the Chaos sorcerer from his story look like his luck got kick in the balls a lot but Harry could see the sorcerer have potential a little nudge here and there and he could be a daemon prince material after all it always use full to have someone that can capture soul and torture them for eternity now that an ideal he file that always for later use. He smirk yes it would be interesting to see how they would react. Harry asks" How may I help you?"

They look at Harry then the Chaos sorcerer ask "May we know why you said this place is your mind?" The Chaos Sorcerer know that the boy they are talking to is there but not there and the place they are standing had change from plain of grass to the surface of the sun and they hadn't burn to ash but it creep him out. The other seemed to question that too.

Harry look at them for a while before making a nice chair to sit on, he then wave his hand and 5 chairs raised from the earth each fit their size and race banner he motion them to sit. They look at the chair then at the banner the Eldar move to her chair other see this and follow , when seated they find the seat quite comfortable. When they all seated Harry look at them then motion to their left and they see box of popcorn Harry take one and open it , he motion to their right then the light seem to turn off they see a big screen with number being counting down. The movie start and they see event and pictures of 20 century earth with every passing second they begin to understand where they are and the reason they are here are by an insanely astronomical chance so low that it must be plan by a greater power, really what are the chance of them being here together in a mind of a boy in the 20 century earth with a mind that have the exacted balance of Chaos and Order of not going insane and not make them insane on the moment they wake up. When the light returns all of them had taken a box of popcorn somewhere around the time the movie was playing excerpt the Swarmlord who were eating the 50th box and still going strong. After a long time of silent, in which Harry reading his latest codex on Eldar of Biel-tan while waiting for them to start the conversation. When they look at Harry the Farseer ask" What are you reading Mr. Pott-".

"Please call me harry we will sent a lot of time together so let drop the formality" Harry said.

"Very well Harry, what are you reading and why does it have my Craftworld symbol on it".

Harry look up from his codex and show the title" Before you ask how you could read the book I had download the language in to your mind to let us not waste time for you to learn the language and to answer your question Farseer this is the Eldar codex more specific the Biel-tan Eldar you see in my world you universe are a board game I didn't know how to break it to you guy and girl but since you ask I might as well say it , now according to your story you are Farseer Astvel that manipulate the chaos force and the Ork to defeated the tyranid hive fleet Bastatiel but you disappear when the hive mind init dying bread use to open a warp rift thinking that will kill you. Well seem to me that it failed to have the last laugh and according to the codex your force managed to activate the planet Webway and transport the planet before the Chaos and the Ork forces turn their attention to the Craftworld , they didn't even know why notice they were killing each other in the first place so in the resulting after match your machination destroy 3 Chaos Warband each numbering in the thousand , also killing 4 Chaos lord 3 two to the tyranid and the Ork in that order , the other one die in a coup in a huge battle by his second in command that plunge a power caw in the back after a tiring battle again a Ork mega mech boyz and a hive tyrant then the tyranid and Ork horde make a pincer attach that kill the traitor, at least he was Chaos lord for 30 minute before being kill. Your body was never found but with that campaign you hold the highest body count of the entire craft world Farseer. Needless to say that the Ock were wipeout the tyranid fleet was purge by the Ultramarine chapter in the area ".

The Farseer remain silent for awhile before bust out giggle, giggle her voice was beautiful and harmonic of the highest quality and then the giggle to turn into full out laughter but it had a hint of pleasure from the dead of her enemy it kind of warm Harry heart when he hear it, the other seem to be edging their chair away from the Farseer when she began giggling and it seem the sound of her laughter creep them out exclude the tyranid because it seem to be in great pain. Farseer mad laughter pain the tyranid Swarmlord who knew.

When she began to calm down she said" Well at least I have the pleasure of knowing I have the highest body count on all other Farsee . . eee. . Eeer . . . Ahaahaaaa . . . ahaa . . . haaa" the sound coming from her sound like moaning. While Harry and other arc an eye brow she said" I just have an after battle and potential bragging right orgasms", she said with an straight voice white the Blood raven chapter master and the chaos sorcerer each mysteriously drinking something spit what they were drinking to the face of the Ork and the tyranid but they were too shock to notice.

After awhile she said " Well since we are going to be in here together we may as well be nice to each other but I believe we can't do anything that can harm another without your say so?" while looking at Harry which he nod. She then began to take off her armor when she was finish Harry could see a female figure that would make super model to sell their soul and sacrifice other to Slaanesh for even a faction of her look to say she is beautiful is an offend to her beauty. She look at them and said" What? We couldn't kill each other without his permission, so we may as well relax".

Harry look at other and see they doing what Astvel suggest excerpt the Warboss and the Swarmlord because well you know one a have 95% machine the other well his armor grow from him so heh. After whey done Harry tell them they could make a home any where here in his mindscape all they have to do is think about how it look then it will be so, he also point them to a very large screen that was playing of what look like from someone view he told them this is where they could see what he see, he show them this because well they need something to do so not get bored so he think of one thing that he know that universal is that every one love to watch TV so to avoid making his head a TV receiver he try that once it make his head hurt because it had so much useless information it didn't help that he had to do it when the political debate week , after that with burning conviction he promise the first to be executed in his new world order is useless politician , it may take some time to sort them out but it help that he can read mind and see who is useful and who to chuck to the firing range. The other agreed that Harry did the right thing because no matter how much patient one may be if they have nothing else to distract themselves it became boring real quick with this it better than none at all. Harry inform that them that he going to get some rest so he said goodbye to them for now. When Harry was gone the 5 get to know each other they found that the Swarmlord could speak though air vibration and because they are on mental plane they didn't need to eat to survive. They could sill eat mental image of what they remember and it taste like it too, because the eternal hunger of the tyranid is sated on the Swarmlord focused turn to the one that house it , because of the tyranid survival trail the Swarmlord came to a strange realization that see Harry survival the highest objective it then tell the other of it and they could all see that the Swarmlord is right , they are in the boy mind so if he die they all dies that realization led them to make a pack that the boy must be protected at all cost. They came to the conclusion that if they can't protect him they must teach the boy how to protect himself the Farseer thought manipulation read thread of violent mind raped and repeated painful feeling of manly region make other not to question her , Harry may say no bodily harm but no mental harm , ah loophole Astvel truly love the human word it so easy to get you into a false scent of safety with a little wording and then march in and punch a killing blow to the back oh so easy , she will teach Harry how to make harness the power of the warp. Avasta will in charge of weapon training and physical education and the ritual of the his chapter, the Warboss will teach Ork technology and Ork science other aren't sure if Harry could use the Ork tech, they know that Harry could understand the Ork science because they look up at the sky the color keep changing from ever changing color some they didn't know was possible. The sorcerer will be the art of making daemon from the warp do his bidding and chaos magic they all agreed no sacrificial ritual except to his enemy it always better to use all that available. The Swarmlord agreed to be an early warning system it didn't like that but it do what it must for the one that name Harry to be safe. With that done they say goodnight and when for their house that was made earlier.

The morning sun sire thought the window to the boy with black messy hair. His eyes open the green color of his eyes seem brighter than yesterday. He exited the room and began the morning routine. When his relative got down from the kitchen breakfast is already serve. Then as he leaving the kitchen the doorbell ring. When he answer the door he see a woman who wearing what look like a those witch that show on 80th TV show her face was stern and give a aura that say 'don't mess with me'. The women look at him and said" Good morning, I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall, and you are young man?"

He answer "Hello Ms. McGonagall my name is Harry Potter and I guessing you are the vice head mistress of Hogwarts" he said with a smile. Just then other 5 awaken and they look at the screen showing who Harry talking to.

Avasa comment that she remind him of mother superior of one the Sister Of Battle chapter he was young then but she managed to make him feel small and he was three time her size. Sorcerer she had the aura that some of the chaos lord he know would kill to have. Skullsbasher ask if she one of those human female that fight using melee weapon again Ork. Astvel say the woman remind her of her mentor she was firm demanding but caring and act as her second mother. Swarmlord think it best not to anger the female let it bring doom to itself.

"Mr. Potter I come here today to take you to Diagon ally for your supply when can we leave?"

"I have to tell my relatives I going out so not long." He then went to the kitchen and told his ante and uncle. They take the knight bus and now looking at the entrance of the leaky cauldron. McGonagall turn to him and tell him that they meeting with another family the Grander for their daughter Hermimore. 5 minute later and the grander arrive.

"Hello I'm Harry I will be with you this year" he smiles at the girl.

"H...hello I'm Hermimore "she answers shyly. A slight blush on her cheek which go unnoticed by Harry but didn't with the adult who smile at the scene.

When the Grander look at Harry his eyes the green color seem to shine to a bright green flam that radiated restrain power that promise protection to his friend and untold pain and misery to his enemy a moment it was there the next it was gone.

The Farseer smile at her handy work, oh the human say that first impression is important and that the eyes is window to the soul what better way than making a light show here a force of intention there and you have a potential best friend, Astvel may be only able to see thought his eyes but she be dammed if she can't make his life more amusing for her maybe a harem will do with his compete lack of comment sense to girl it will be most amusing, the other will not protested for they know a bored Farseer is bad for their mental health so they look the other way plus it help that they found it amusing.

When the Grander come out of their haze they see Harry sill smiling pleasantly at them. McGonagall not seeing the light show didn't know why the Grander staring at Harry, she then issue them into the back alley behind the leaky cauldron she then told them to remember the combination. When the ally was open all of them look in awe at the magic in the alley.

McGonagall tell them to follow her to Gringotts for exchanging the money. They walk thought the ally with wide eyes at the sight of everything excerpt Harry who face that keep a pleasant smile as the walk to the bank.

Now goblin In the wizard world are as sub human but no sane wizard say that to the one that keep their gold, and those that do die by ' accident' that somehow very brutal and very messy. They may not use wand magic but they are skill weapon and their own magic this make the sensitive to magic. Now note that wizards magic sense when compare to goblin magic sense is like comparing a train police dog to dog that can't smell it own sense. Now when a great magic user enter the ally the goblin take interest in the source of the power , now when young Harry walk in to the alley the entire goblin as one stop for a second for their brain to register what they are felling, the sheer pressure of magic that radiate from the entrant of the alley. Gringotts think this is an attack so they mobilize the bank armies. Goblin soldier station at every entrance. When the source come closer they pick up six magical force, one that feel great devotion to his leader mighty powerful in combat and a master at tactic of war, one that fell elusive there but not there cunning and very powerful in combat and planning for long term, one that is savage powerful but cunning crafty devious , one that harness the power of the darkest of magic art, one a beast made only for war death make flesh, and finally one who power make they seem like ant that sand again a dragon. The goblin do not like what they sensing to say they are scared it like saying the center of the sun is hot. When the source arrive the goblin guarding the front door see a boy with black messy hair walking to the bank, when the boy look at them they see his smile it hold no malice that usually see in wizards world, but when they look at his eyes the flaming green that hold the likeness of killing curse and the promise of never ending suffering they would feel if they become his enemy. The guards order a lower rank to tell the soldier in the bank to stand down. The guards pray they do not make this being an enemy they dough the bank would be standing when he done.

When they arrive at the bank McGonagall notice there are more goblin guards than usual. The goblins seem to be respectful to Harry who in turn shows his respect to them. Harry and those in his head are intrigue at the goblin Astvel see them as warrior of honor she comment. Avasta agreed with her comment he think Harry is not strong enough to fight them. Skullsbasher say their weapon and armor look good and mean he like them they know how to fight. The sorcerer said them seem to sense to magic. The Swarmlord said this isn't an enemy he can fight and consume yet. Harry thinks they were nice. The group are inside the bank they go to a goblin teller, who seem to be quite jumpy for some reason.

When ask Harry for his key McGonagall hand it over to the goblin. They were about to go to the vault but then the Farseer said" Harry ask them if they could unbound your magical core. I think your magic was bound but I'm not sure also ask to have an inheriting test."

"Alright Farseer ".Harry ask the teller" Can you check if my magic is bound and can I get an inheriting test". The groups stop when they hear it the Grander after some talking decided to take the test like Harry. McGonagall sigh this day going to be long for her.

When the test was done they found that Hermimore didn't have a bound core but to the surprise of the group she the descendant of RavenClaw. McGonagall was outrage to find that Harry core was not only bound but he had a marriage contract that Dumbledore made for Harry and Ginny Weasley, the Grander was know that Harry is the heir of Griffondor and Hufflepuff thought marriage and Slytherin thought conquest. The goblin see that they could unbind his core but only 25% anymore and they risked Harry exploded thought magical overload. The goblins say the ritual to unbind the core won't take long, the Grander agreed to wait for Harry. They waited for some time when out from the chamber where Harry went a roar that make them want to run and then a wave of magic power hit them. When the chamber door open Harry walk out and in his hand a miniaturize Swarmlord that as big as a puppy. Harry looks at the Swarmlord and to them and said "I think he is my familiar". The Swarmlord make a bark sound at that. Now they look at it carefully they see the creature have armor shell that make it look like an armadillo that have insect sell it had four arm and seem to walk on two legs, on it back they see that it have four blade that have a faint purple aura on the blade, all in all it seem that Harry have a familiar that scream dangerous event the goblin seem unnerved at the creature. The four in Harry head all been silent at the sight their brain shutdown to gather their thought, really they fight many Swarmlord before but seeing this something they know is deadly to the extreme now turn in to a cute and hug able in their opinion, while the four seem to have shutdown Harry took this is strive.

The trip to the vault when quick with no more surprise except Hermimore asked Harry about mini Swarmlord who seem to like her. The adult was unease with Swarmlord but seeing the children playing with it they see no harm about it.

When they walk out for the supplies the Swarmlord drew many stare as he was followed Harry. They decide that first should buy the school wear. They enter the shop and see that there a platinum hair boy that sit on a fitting chair his demeanor scream arrogant. The four watcher look at the boy for 1 moment the Farseer said" let us reserve our judgment" the other agreed.

When Harry and Hermimore sit opposite of the boy." Are you going to Hogwarts this year" they both nod." My name is Drago Malfoy, do either you play quidditch?"

"What is quidditch?" Harry asks. The boy face looks at them in disgust.

"So you are the mudblood, well let the pureblood superior educate you "the boy said in superior tone. But before he could say anything a woman who seem to be likely to be Draco sister come to pick him up. She looks at Harry who smiles his smile at her. She looks at the green flame in his in his eyes and she feels her heart beat faster. A blush form on her cheek that went unnoticed. She hurried Drago to go out of the shop. The 5 watcher looked at the boy go with a sigh the Farseer said.

"I will begin to plan for his painful and draw out demise" she muse the other agreed on this." Also that woman she may be good to add to the harem" she smiled at the thought. Harry recommends they wait for a few years while making his life hell it will help them to have something to vend their anger on. Astvel was impressed Harry show potential for long term plan the other also agree to this. Swarmlord look at the boy go and smile at the misery the boy will fate.

Drago feel chill on his spine and a sense of doomed he figure just cold wind, he soon rethink that as three crow fly above his head and keep crawling like he about to die. While Drago was being scare for his life his mother Narcissa Malfoy were thinking about the young boy that make her heart race sure he maybe young but magical live very long life so that not a problem her husband and son maybe one, it not commonly know but Narcissa is the brain of Malfoy house Lucius may be good at manipulate the minister of magic but really that not saying much. Her life in the Malfoy house was a torture Lucius is a quick shot so after Drago was born she stop the sex all together, now she found someone who seem perfect for her need. The boy when fully grow will be a powerful wizard and his blood will make the Black blood stronger, she never believe the pureblood nonsense the Black only have one goal to make the magic in their blood stronger. To say when she found that Draco only slightly stronger than a regular wizard had been a great disappointment she didn't want anything to do with him so when Lucius take Draco make her have as little interaction with Draco as possible she more than happy to play along. Because of that she had no trouble to disposing them. She smiled and at the thought of the green eyes boy.

Harry group after the meeting with Draco had got their robes and school supplies there was a delay at the book store which involved Harry explain to Hermimore that he does like her drive to gain information but she must know when stop for the person she asking for answer during the entire time he kept his pleasant smile at her while his talk make her feel terrible his smile keep making her heart quickening, The adult Grander notice this and was joking about wedding plan to their daughter, Hermimore cheek was sill red when they arrive at Olivander shop.

Harry enters the shop first followed by the Grander. Then from behind them Olivander spoke up "Hello Mr. Potter I have been waiting for you and your . . . guest" smile while saying it. Harry and the five were surprise that someone could even notice them Astvel ready to unleash her power thought Harry magic. " Ho ho, peace I have no obligation to tell anyone so your secret is safe now let us fine you and your friend wand shall we?"He asks.

The first was Hermimore he gave her a want and told her to wave. Thing went strange from that to Harry and the Grander as Hermimore wave a wand and something happened from making Olivander hair explore from his head leaving bald to a wand that make the shell to fall off, as thing go on Olivander keep getting more excited and then the wand on Hermimore hand gave of a shower of sparking light. "10 and thee quarter long, made of vine wood, with a dragon heartstring core good for all field of magic if a little high temper I expect great thing from you Miss Grander yes great thing".

"Now mister Potter you and I both know that none of the wand miss Grander try will be able to work for you so could you wait a moment I will retrieve it" Olivander move to the back of the shop and return with a very decorated box on top is what Harry and the five recognize as the Aquila the symbol of Imperium two headed eagle one have eyes the other none. "Now this wand had been in my family since the beginning legend spoke that the wand was made by the first Olivander" hearing this they look at the wand with awe the wand is white with some strange runes on it they could peel the wand is very powerful and they see it was made to unleash the power of it master, the wand seem to hum the closer it is to Harry. "According to my family record which was written by the first Olivander himself he write that the wand is not made of wood but from the teeth of a creature not of this world the description of the creature make it up look like the one you are carrying mister Potter excerpt twenty time larger" at this they all look at Swarmlord who now somehow giving them a puppy dog eyes. They all shake their head at that Harry familiar can't grow that big. Olivander eyes Swarmlord for a moment then said " the core is blood of five diffident kind one is of specie of green skin with very war like tendencies, one is elf like but much more powerful and use strange form of magic, one was something that made by chaos itself, and the final one is made by order. Now Mister Potter give the wand a wave".

When Harry hand touch the wand the air seem to sing the sound of angelic voice fill the shop, the alley, and spread out to the entire world, all stop what they were doing and listen to the voice, it seem to fill them with sense of hope and happiness but then the sing was replace with a roar that terrified them, then it was gone just as soon as it appear. The daily prophet in Daigon alley started to make more and more amusing theories from the summoning of angelic host to the end of day. The mundane world go into an uproar and begin to go what many will later call the Purging because of the angelic voice and the terrifying roar the religious nut begin to go into overdrive saying that the angel have come to save the pure and the devil come to claim the sinner, needless to say they make the situation more chaotic as many that hear it believe and making the mass confusion making the government went into over drive to capture all of the chaos provoker. The aftermath sees many dictators turn themselves for fear of divine punishment. That year and many that follow see the decrease of crime rate as the governments learning from the day of Purging restructure to make their working to take down the problem more effective as this have the unintended side effect of them working faster in take down leader of various gangs.

From the wand in Harry hand torrent of light come out of it. From the light 2 figure of light take form one in golden light that made Avasta feel like the present of the Emperor. The golden figure take form of an female angel who attire make them think of war maiden with her armor artily decorated and her angelic blade her face is the high of heavenly perfection. While the first is light the second figure is darkness the form is also female and takes on the first feature to the hair. The entire shop occupant was stunted and then they spoke like one the voice was both heaven and demonic the two create the perfect harmony.

"Without light there can't be any darkness. There must always be balance like life and death the first grand the joy of birth the second grand the peace of rest. There must always be balance those that escape the cycle of life and death willingly have forfeited their soul to the judgment of the heaven and hell and must be judged by the Council of Oblivion to see if they wish to redeemed themselves or face their soul wipe clean". With that the two figures part out for the third figure to appear between the two the third take the form of the first and second. The third have a light of neutrality never take side and always fair.

"Harry. . . James. . . Potter . . . The . . . Council . . . of . . . Oblivion . . . request . . . that . . . take . . . the . . . mantle . . . of . . . our . . . enforcer . . . will . . . you . . . accept" the figure ask.

While other was stunt Harry asks "What would I get in return and the benefit of the mantle". The first and second both answer.

"You will be granted power to carry out your mission. No angel or daemon will bar your path whenever you request the army of heaven or hell to help you on your mission they will answer the call. Also because luck is control by both heaven and hell so you may say you can control your luck however you like".

Harry look at the figures he decide to ask Astvel who see no negative in the deal and the power to decide your luck have nothing to do with it, nope not at all she told her shelf. She almost drool at the possibility almost, oh the harem plan is getting better and better.

"Yes" Harry said "But what about them "he pointed at the store occupant.

"They will only remember a shower of light of the wand a little flashy to distract them" with that the three figure begin to fade but before they disappear completely they all said "And the title of our enforcer is the horseman of apocalypse ". Harry was stunt at that he could hear at the back of his mind their laughter of amusement.

The other in the store blink they feel they should remember something but no matter what they can't seem to remember it. They all agreed that Harry wand make spectacular light show. When they exited the entrance to Daigon alley. Harry said" Bye Hermimore I'll see you at king cross station "with his ever present smile which make Hermimore cheek blush.

"B . . . Bye H. . . Harry see you there too" she say sill a little shy at him. The interactions of the children make the adult smile at the two.

Harry return to his relative house to finished the entire chore his relative when see Swarmlord they knew instantly it better for the continue heath to not average the mini killing machine. When Harry finished the chore he turns his focus to the Warhammer 40k collection. Astvel in a flash of curiosity ask Harry to will the figure weapon to become real and to their surprise he will a plastic witch blade into a real one and being more surprise the witch blade react to him. Astvel then ask Harry to focus and imagine lightning course thought his body and release thought his hand. She didn't think that it would work but it seem that Harry magical power and his one way connection to the warp able him to use all it power but none of the drawback of being taken over by daemon. At the end of the day they found that Harry can learn and use all of their ability, they all smile at this for he will use the skill they taught to destroy his enemy the thought make their eyes water a bit. Harry now on his bed and think that today was a good day he make a friend, mark one who he will vent his anger on, have his magical core unbound, discover a marriage contract in a plan to make him their sacrifice his life for them, have a tyranid Swarmlord for a familiar that can change his size, yes Dumbledore we'll see who the better manipulator is you or the Farseer.

For the next few week Harry and the group found that the mini Swarmlord have a connection to Harry this enable them to see thought the Swarmlord eyes and talk to him, they also found that the Swarmlord seem have all his strength and power he only seem to be reduced in size but have all the power of a tyranid ultimate killing machine. After that they begin Harry training to see what he can do.

Skullsbasher found that Harry is able to use Ock tech by him using an Ork teleporter base on Skullsbasher instruction using his relative old toy. Harry pick up the Ork tech logic some of them even seem to give the law of reality the finger, really Harry show his relative some of the Ork logic like having two coin with the same weight he paint one red because Skullsbasher said "the red one always fall faster" and it did when Harry show it, even Dudley know that not how gravity work. Harry relative just forces themselves to forget less it shatter their sanity.

The sorcerer found that Harry have talent to learn the finer point of soul torture and black magic of the warp. He also teaches different way of worshiping the chaos god. Astvel have a discussion with the sorcerer that involves him screaming like a little girl that the lessons to worship the chaos god stop. He also has panic attach whenever someone say shoes

Avasta instead teach Harry the religion of the God Emperor and ways to use his hate and anger to his enemy fueling his attach use with the guild line that the codex Astade stated for maximum damage. He also teaches Harry to use the power of the warp to enhance his body during battle and to form shield to protect his mind and body, you can never be too careful.

Astvel teach Harry the Eldar art of war and their way of life. Their time together have Astvel teaching Harry how to fight with a witch blade while peppering his enemy with warp lightning and hell fire. She also spent time teaching Harry how to treat girl, he have no idea why she teaching him how to talk to girl and when to hug girl but it seem to please her so do put some effort into it.

Harry often found Astvel laughing like an evil villain and she keep muttering something about harem. The other refuse telling him why she act like that they seem desperate to evade answering it, he got a feeling that it involve him but the howling in immense pain of the Swarmlord whenever she laugh like that make him refined him form asking her.

Swarmlord somehow teach Harry how to grow his own bio armor and it has some characteristic of the tyranid. When full grow Harry look like a space marine in tyranid plate armor. The form also gives him an additional two hands and blade like claw on each arm. Though their familiar link the Swarmlord also gives Harry multiple evolution paths for his form to evolve to fight from range or in close melee.

And so the summer flew by until September 1. Harry step out from his uncle car on his face the usual smile and continue walking to king cross station.

**AN: Well in this chapter I somehow make Narcissa lush for Harry and planning her family demise, make Hermimore have an interest in Harry. But make he is oblivious to it because really what funnier than a main male in a harem if he didn't know himself, but being plan by a easily bored and questionable sanity of a Farseer. Yes I add some element of Darksider now who in Hogwarts am I going to make into the other three horsemen. Suggestion in review.**

**This chapter was finished at 11/23 and the song I was listening to was w"_Weird Al_ Yankovic - Stop Forwarding That Crap to me".**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: internet down so I write this to pass the time.**

**Disclemer: I do not own Harry Potter and Warhammer 40k**

**I'm on my 12 cup of coffee when I write this, hey got to have something to jump start the imagination nothing say like coffee high I will do coke but I be too high to even write. About haft 1/3 chapter I write in my caffeine, induce high.**

**And those early chapter I didn't spell check them and hay this is my first fic so give me a break**

**Anyone want to be the beta reader pm my.**

**Therefore, I am done with this chapter random rant on with the story Talley ho.**

**Chapter? Ah 3: what am I writing.**

Harry walk into king cross-station while walking he look at the station clock and see it show the time is 8:00. He decides to look around while waiting Granger. after 15' he see other Hogwarts run into platform 9 and ¾ but the parent stay behind it seem the entrance only let magical enter. Astvel wonder if he could use the warp to make entrant to accept the mundane, he and other decide to not use the term muggle the constant twitch on Avasta left eyes and rant about using those demeaning humanity name for weapon target and painful torture practice. He then notices the Granger entering the station looking around for him. He smile and walk up to them.

Hermione Granger and her parent see Harry walking to them. She smile at the boy her first meeting Harry was wonderful he treat her like a friend, she smile at the thought her life until meeting Harry her social life was none existent. She glad that Harry was her first true friend that not books . . . wow now she thinks about it that quite sad. She brush that train of thought away as Harry her family, her parent didn't stop teasing her after the shopping trip, with the remaining summer had her thinking naughty thought about Harry her parent teasing didn't help matter.

Harry approach the Granger as they spend the next 15' telling their summer Harry was able to keep up with Hermione lecture he also remind her to let other answer before asking the next question after answer all of her question this make her blush a little. When the reach the entrance Harry said" Do you want to see the platform? "He asks Hermione parent who blink at the question.

Hermione look at Harry and said "Harry you know that muggl-"

" Mundane Hermione muggle make you sound like Draco and those pureblood, and that name sound kind of demeaning" Harry said in a voice that make her feel that she disappointed him.

Hermione look sad for a moment "But it still early for the word to became a habit so you should stop using it and do you event know what the word mean?" Harry comports and asks her. Hermione shake her head. He smile at her then begin to explain "The word was made by pureblood who want to feel superior to those that born from first generation magical. that what I call muggleborn, you see the pureblood made up the word as they believe that mundane stole their magic to make the first generation so the word have the same meaning as a mugger". After the explanation the Granger were outrage Hermione open her mouth he interrupt her "you know that true Draco is an extreme example and there are many of them", she nod.

"Now to answer your question why they can enter entrance let just say it a secret "he say with a mysterious smile. He then walks to the entrance and put a finger on it, he then lower it in a line that leave a line on the entrance. The Granger watches as the line open to make a rift with purple outline and inside it then they see the platform 9 and ¾. Harry step thought and beckon them in.

The adult Granger walks though the entrance with their daughter in to sight that make them frozen in awe at the scene. Both parent look at their daughter expression and smile at the thought of their future son in law. Harry tell them to say the goodbye quick for the rift seem to be closing as his mention the rift seem to go unstable. The Granger gave their quick tearful and go back thought the rift. When the rift closed, Hermione turn expectantly to Harry who's in turn arc an eyebrow at her. She fluff in defeat Harry then offer her his hand to get on the compartment, she blush at the touch.

Before he follow Hermione to find a compartment he saw a familiar figure with womanly feature and platinum blonde hair seeing that she took notice him, he wave his hand and smile at her which she smile and wave back.

The five watch this though Harry eyes Astvel was dancing and saying harem, the other ignore her and make comment about the Hogwarts Expresses. Skullsbasher like the Hogwarts Expresses because it red Ork like red, Avasta says that the station seems to have no defense and easily assault. Seravas think that it take about four warp rift and a couple of lesser bloodletter to kill the entire occupant. Swarmlord only say food though out the conversation.

__5 minute before Harry decided to give his world magic rules the finger.__

Narcissa Malfoy is standing with her husband on platform 9 and ¾ to send their son to Hogwarts. She mentally sneers at the father and son, how he managed to convince her family to let him marry her she never knows.

She had some theories and it involve her insane aunt and a lot of Malfoy kissing his own ass. Really the man join a group of terrorisms that had more men then woman should have been very big sign of his sexual reference, also the monthly bill from male only brothel that seal the case. She have also notice Draco friendship with his two 'body guard 'as Lucius put it they even use the bathroom at the same time like father like son.

Narcissa after hearing Lucius lecturing Draco to know where to do his special business started tuning them out and return to her plan for their disposal. The Ministry of Magic may make themselves look competent but with enough money to the right people will make even the easiest of case to be unsolvable.

While planning her family demise she notice the entrance to the muggle station begin to make a purple rip and the form in to a portal of some kind, and from inside of the portal she see the familiar green eyes boy. He seems to be the one that made the portal as he walk though it follows by a family with a girl she saw him with earlier.

A tearful good bye from the girl parent as they walk out of the platform with the portal closing behind them. The after the boy help his friend getting on train he look to where she is wave his hand and smile at her. His smile bought a tingling between her legs with great self-control she wave back at him.

She look back at her pathetic husband sending his waste of magical blood son on to the train. Her husband usefulness in making a stronger heir for the house of Black end the moment Draco show no sigh that he only slightly stronger than a squid, they need to be dispose of. Soon. She wonders if the boy is better in bed than her husband is, her heart quickening at the thought is. "Now this is more faint full the torture potion or the potion of eternal suffering decision decision "she mentally muses.

__Now back to our favorite chosen of Chaos__

Harry and Hermione sit facing each other after they found an empty compartment. Hermione after along silent begin making small talk with Harry as he open his trunk to let Swarmlord out, Hermione pick up the mini killing weapon and began to pet him. The Swarmlord after some time begin to get comfit on Hermione lap. The sights of it make the other bust out laughing.

After some time Harry and Hermione began to go into their conversation the compartment suddenly, open. The duo inside the compartment see that the one to open the door was a girl behind her another two girl. The girl in font about to open her mouth she see the Swarmlord on Hermione lap and froze. Harry sees the girl look at his familiar and smile a little at their stunt expression.

He sand up from his seat and said " He my familiar if you wondering, his name is Swarmlord the one that is petting him is Hermione Granger and my name is Harry Potter and please call me Harry" as Harry say his name his green eyes flare as they did with the Granger. The girls blush at him and shook themselves out at their frozen state.

The girl at the font were the first to find her voice " Hello Harry , my name is Susan Bone the two behind me is my friend first is Hannah Abbott second is Daphne Greengrass. We were looking for a compartment to sit in and we asking if we could sit with you?" as Susan introduce them each girl voice their hello and give Harry expectant look.

Harry was about to refuse when Astvel scream for him to stop and ask him (read) threaten him to let the girl sit in. the fire in the Farseer eyes really help to make him follow her order. To the outside observer Harry seem to freeze for a moment he then blink and said," Sure come on in it enough room for all of us".

The three-girl move into the compartment as harry help them with their trunk. After a moments of silent then Daphne ask Harry "so Harry what specie is your familiar?"She said as she looks at Swarmlord who being petted by Hermione. The other two girls also at look how please the Swarmlord is being pet by Hermione. Hannah seeing this reaches out from beside Hermione to pet him. Swarmlord look up at her then turn to Harry who nod and gesture with his hand for Hannah to continue. Hannah began petting the Swarmlord she feel the surface of his shell is a little rough but mostly it feel quite relaxing. She also knows to avoid the creepy looking sword on his back.

Harry turn back to Daphne to answer her question " well " he began and stop to think for a moment after a while in which Susan have join in with her friend in petting his Familiar. He looks up at Daphne and said, "Think of specie that have a never ending hunger and use the hunger as a driving force to satisfy it. The specie devour everything in their way and as they consume they also take the special trait of the consumed to make themselves evolve to sate the ever present hunger, and the Swarmlord is both the leader and guardian of their entire specie. He may not look it but he can be very dangerous if you prove him."

Daphne at some time during the explanation had join the girl in petting the terror of the Swarm who now look quite comfort while petted.

The 40k other keeps laughing at the sight Skullsbasher laughs so hard that his face turn blue

The groups in the compartment begin to have small talk with each other while the children talking among themselves, the 40k seeing that nothing interesting is. going to happen they return back to their game, it should be noted that the game they're playing is true to their namesake yes they are playing WARHAMMER 40k... how they come to play the game is after Harry read the codex of the Eldar the other ask him if they could see how to play the game. After Harry, show them how to play the game. Inside of tabletop and miniature figure, they use life size mental construct and battle it out using the game rule. It usually an all out braw fest with winner the one who out last the other. Each battle could be describe as epic with bolters round fly across the battle ground plasma lance leave crater across the ground while the sky laser and dark lance fire from fighter flan duke it out in a symphony of death.

As the group in the compartment gets comfit with each other the door, once again open and in come a ginger hair boy looking around the compartment searching for something. When he looks at Harry and sees his scar the ginger then charge in the compartment.

"Hi! My name is Ron Weasley can I sit in here the other compartment are full." The ginger said.

"Harry from the size and length of the train I saw on platform you can't possibly fill the train. I think should examine his mind just to be safe" the Farseer with a typical Eldar behavior of distrust. Harry know that when Astvel surges something you better do it no matter hell or high water you better do it the other in his head sill whimper when ever Astvel ask for something.

When Harry look in to Ron mind he see an old grandfatherly figure in a bright color robe that make Harry burn a little. The figure seem to be manipulate the boy to befriend Harry and make sure he his only friend with promise of fame and for being friend with Boy-Who-Live. He also see that the boy have a very short temper with a hearty dose of jealousy not a good compo for friend.

"Well at least we have an idea of who is ours\ would be manipulator and also his plan to make you to have the red head as your only friend. The manipulation to befriend I can understand but making him your only friend I cannot allow that to happen it will be disastrous to my plan for you and no I will not tell you what it entail. Nor will the other". Astvel said as she turns to look at other 40k who flinches at the gaze.

"You should modify his mind to get him out of the compartment," Astvel said

"As you commanded," Harry said as he bends the boy mind to leave the compartment.

Ron eyes turn unfocused and said" you know what I think I see an empty compartment some on the train".

The girls seeing Ron strange behavior all turn their head to look at Harry who now have adopted an innocent expression that would melt the heart of any one.

"Harry what did you do?" excerpt Hermione ask him in an even tone.

Harry was about to explain why he did it to the girls when Astvel told him to tell them that he sense the boy seem to have a ulterior motive but have no idea why he feel that.

" well, Hermione I don't know but kind of feel that it be bad if we let him in and before you ask no I don't know how I know" it was then that Daphne said

"Sound like you use a passive form of Legilimency" at his blank look

"It a form of mind reading and the opposite of it is Occlumency it minds magic that helps you combat Legilimency user".

Harry faces form a look of comprehension "can anyone use Legilimency?"

"Yes there are many who can use it but it again the law to use it on any one without their consent," Susan said looking up from the petting of Swarmlord.

"How do you know those things?" Harry asks.

"Well my aunt is head of auror department; the Legilimency and Occlumency are taught to pureblood children when they could begin to read".

" well, could you girls teach me and Hermione Occlumency I like having my thought remain private thank you very much" he ask also making his puppy dog eyes this, make the girls mentally say "awww".

"Fine, and stop giving us those eyes" Susan said trying to look away from his eyes and failing babbly the other didn't have much luck also.

"Thank girls I repay you for this somehow," Harry said as he beams his smile at them that have the reaction of making them blush.

As they was about to go in to the terrific field of Occlumency the door once again open to the irritation of the occupants, Hermione was excited to having gaining knowledge on magic she complexly forgot about Harry bending Ron mind to his will.

"We should try to lock the door somehow this is getting annoying" Harry said other nod in agreement.

Outside of the compartment three-figure stand and one of them, make Harry groan. Outside of the compartment is Draco with his two in Harry opinion look like gorilla.

"I hear that Harry Potter is in this compartment you there where is he." Draco says in his arrogant tone.

"I'm, what do you want Malloy"

"I want to extent the hand of friend ship to show you who you should associate with and . . . those you shouldn't" Malloy look at Hermione while saying it.

"I will associate with anyone I want, and I know who I shouldn't "Harry said glaring at Draco.

"You shouldn't refuse my hand of friend ship!" Draco says while face turns a little red.

Harry turn to look at the girls and raise an eyebrow bad gesture to Draco.

The girls look at Draco and remember those things he just said. They sigh and nod to the unasked question.

Harry smile then look at Draco with his eyes light up with green flame of disgust at the boys.

When Harry delve in to the boy mind he can see what in Draco mind the boy mind make Harry and the 40k almost want to kill the boy here and now before he become a problem, almost they will deal with him when the time come. However, it not like him cannot make his mind have nightmare on being kiss by Dementor for being a pureblood. The group laughs at the irony of it.

Draco two goon surprise them because according to Skullsbasher he knew some boyz that smarter than them. When an Ork say someone is dumper than them, you know something is wrong with them.

Draco after the mind rending by Harry began walking out with his goons.

After that, Daphne cast a locking charm on the door.

"So now that we are alone again let change subject. What Hogwarts house are you going?" Harry asks them.

"I' am going to Slytherin it been the house my family attend for generations... are you going to hate me for going to the house of dark and the same house that Malloy attend'" Daphne say but show no emotion.

"I don't have anything again Slytherin but if Draco give you any troupe tell us so that we can help okay?" Harry says.

Daphne look at him with surprise at this she look at the other and surprise at their nod she schools her expression quickly but gives a small smile.

Astvel make a dance in Harry head and keep singing harem.

"Well, I going to Hufflepuff because that was my family goes before me" Susan say

"So am I same as Susan" Hannah said.

"Well I am going to RavenClaw the house of knowledge because I want to learn all form of magic also because the other house wouldn't be right for me, Griffondor a charge in head first without caution. Slytherin from what I read that house will make me want to kill 2/3 of them on principle. Hufflepuff working hard and helping each other I can respect that but not what I'm aiming for." Harry says.

"Well I am going to Griffondor it the house where headmaster Dumbledore go when he studying at Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"Hermione you shouldn't choose a house because someone famous once goes there. you must choose the house that best for you for instance you like studying and reading book so you should go to RavenClaw and beside that way we'll be in same house and you get to pet my familiar more often" Harry said while looking sternly at Hermione who blush a little.

As Hermione about to retort she think about what Harry say "oh alright you're right . . . you have me at being in the same house" she blush at the last part.

Harry being clueless that he it did not cache that as he smile at her but the other girls did cache that.

"Beside you're the heir of RavenClaw so who know what knowledge was left to you in that house by RavenClaw herself" Harry said and smile as Hermione start to drool at the thought.

However, all three other girls shout at same time "Wait you're heir to one of the founder?"

" yes I am I found that out at Gringotts this summer along with Harry who have more shocking ancestry" Hermione say with a smile seeing the girls turn their attention to Harry.

"well, it seem I'm the heir of Griffondor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin thought conquest by defeating the original heir by killing the Voldermort "

"You know there are laws that allow you to marry multiple wives for wizard who have more than one family name you could have 3 wives per family." Daphne says now eyeing Harry with hungry look.

Astvel after hearing that began laughing like evil villain that make Voldermort look like a saint in comparison.

The other girls blush at that. While Harry look clueless as the comment was throw to his face.

It was then that the speaker in the compartment announce that they're 15' from Hogwarts the girls and Harry begin changing their school robe Harry can't figure out why Daphne insisted he stay when they change and the other girl keep blushing the entire time he change.

When the train reaches Hogwarts station Harry, stop the girl from going down to the sea of student as he pointed out for them.

When they was on the ground a man that in Harry almost as tall Avasta and he a chapter master, the mention chapter master also concur at the thought.

**AN: I 'am not even going to even to give him an accent too much hassle.**

"First year, first year over here!. . . My name is Rubeus Hagrid I'm the Hogwarts gate keeper and" the man said in his booming voice.

The group of first year follow the man "alright, five per boat and no more." Hagrid said.

'Not surprising at all' (you could hear the sarcasms in that) the girls all sit at the same boat with Harry.

"All right all of you in, well then forward!" at Hagrid command the boats began to move to the other side of the lake.

As the boats move to the center, the lake with moon high and the Hogwarts castle make incredible and beautiful scenery.

Suddenly Astvel say, "When we begin our earth take over campaign we should make this place our HQ"

Avasta agree with the Farseer "we should secure earth for the eventual apparent of the Emperor. It will make his conquest of the galaxy easier. We must all help the Emperor in his quest to unite humanity."

Seravas "war is part of chaos so I'll pich in".

Skullsbasher "war all way a place for a good fight and me Ork brain say let go for it"

"So all agree for the eventual earth take over campaign say aye"

All five "aye" heard and the decision to conquest the earth made.

The boats move to the lakeshore. They depart to the school gate. Hagrid nook the door with his huge hand the sound it make loud is a under stamen.

As the door open behind the huge door Harry was once again see the face of professor McGonagall. As she guild the first year in front of the Great Hall

McGonagall begin telling them the about the house with Griffondor the house of bravery. Slytherin house of the ambitious and cunning if Draco manages to get into the house he doubts that the house has a high standard. Hufflepuff the house of the hard working and loyalty they sound like space marine material hard working for the Imperium, loyalty to the emperor. RavenClaw the house of studies and knowledge at this Hermione perk up so does Harry.

After the introduction McGonagall, tell them to wait for her. While they wait, Harry and the girls talk to each other. Harry think he hear someone say they going to fight a troll for the sorting he and the 40k laugh at that

He could kill the troll with so many way it isn't even funny for example flay it with Spyker power using the power of the warp, or rip it to shred with his tyranid bio armor.

As they talk the sound of screaming children make Seravas say "is it my birthday because I hear screaming children" he squeal.

"No!" they all say.

As Harry look for the cause the sight stun him and the other. Ghost, ghost what the dead stay dead not flying around scarring children the Eldar should at least gather their death to not eaten by Slaanesh.

The magical world will need a good cleansing after his take over. They all agree on that.

Then they hear two ghost talking teach other "" forgive and forget I say" the ghost say

"But he not even a real ghost" the other ghost.

The first ghost now look at them "oh, are you the first year here for the sorting"

The second ghost i8cnore them and continue "but Peeves isn't even a ghost!"

"Don't mind him you are going to the sorting but make sure the chosen house is fit for you".

As the ghost finish speaking the door to the Great Hall open a perfect, walk them in to the hall.

The hall is fill with student hundreds of student that sit on four large table in four corner at the end of the hall on the teacher table they saw McGonagall place a stool and a very old looking hat.

The first year look around the hall with awe at the size of the hall. When they look up at the hall ceiling the sight of star on the sky Harry have read about it but seeing it he have to say beautiful. Hermione say the hall was charm to be like the outside sky.

McGonagall said in a loud voice" when I call your name please step up on the stool and be sorted"

As the sorting begin Harry look at the up at the hat that begin sing . . . sing that make Harry brain shutdown for a moment.

The magical world is truly marvelous with many wonder . . . if it begin to scream 'kill all human' I have right to burn it with blessed promethium fire "Avasta said.

When the hat is place on a student head a moment of silent then it scream the house the student go. They have not expected that.

As he expects Hermione, go to the RavenClaw, Daphne in Slytherin, Hannah and Susan both in Hufflepuff.

When Harry name come up whisper broke out of the hall. He keep his walk calm and steady to the stool.

He sit on the stool with the hat place on his head. "Could you please open you mind for me to do my job child" A new voice speaks the sound come from the hat he thinks. The hat declaration stunned the hall, some one that age able to block the hat that proven to bypass the most powerful Occlumency.

"Child if you can open for me to begin your sorting. "The hat asks again. The hall broke out in mutter

"But my mind kind of chaotic I affair what it will do to you" Harry answer.

"worry not, I have see many mind over the century of sorting generations thought generations so very few that can surprises me. "The hat said in assuring voice

Inside the Harry behind the fortress barrier "Harry I think you should let him in. no, we're not revealing our self because since the sorting we have a game to pass the time an all out free for all shootout. Hey, we need something to do. Right just drop him in the middle of the war zone and we take care of the rest" Astvel said her plan. Harry was about to ask how she was doing.

"And Yes I'm was winning with 3 titan destroying 9 different other Titan don't ask me how it involve a lot of explosive, deceptions, and fair bit of backslapping " Astvel said.

"Sound like you making a cake Farseer, but you know best "Harry said "all right mister hat"

"Alright all of you begin making the barrier the more ridicules the better." Astvel order them.

The hall broke out in mutter, a moment of silent then the hat scream with some ting akin to an opera singer who hit a very high note.

Now what the screaming was all about lets us move a little back in time.

_**35 second earlier**._

The hat is falling he have some idea how he come this and it involve Mr. Potter opening his Occlumency shield. As he, open his eye and see a red and burning ground. As he about to hit the ground the speeds stop. When he look up he see gigantic fortress that have he think a strange style that make him thing what kind of mind create this as the fortress have skull everywhere. The fortress gate make the Hogwarts gate look small in comparison.

The fortress gate is guarded by two giant golem of metal their decorations remind him of a death cult because there excessively many skull to be anything else and they were painted gold of all think. The giant fortress with great big gate, guarding it a is two huge robot he think seeing similar thing in muggleborn call them and from their look they have 4 giant guns that glow eerily with blue energy glowing eerily, he recognize the two huge blade each of them carrying but can't recognize the runes on the blade

"Hello" Harry say which make the hat jump." And welcome to the fortress monastery because you need to read my mind to sort me I will lower defends for you to enter" Harry said to the hat who could only nod.

After moment in which Harry closes his eyes female monotone voices come from inside the fortress." Deactivating fortress defend,, locking up daemon pits, shutting down plasma canon, deactivating death trap, hunter titan switch to standby mode, warp barrier shutting down, locking up weaponries tyranid, shutting down secondary defenses, opening fortress gate ." the hat hear many unlocking lock. As the fortress gate, open to a corridor of massive size that seems big enough for four other Titan inside it the corridor. The hat keep walking and try to ignore the constant stare of the glowing eyes holes of skull that seem to keep looking at him.

"You . . . choices of security are interesting child and the voice make thing kind of creepy," the hat says.

" the voice is say in a way that make you think of running away when you enter " Harry say " but the memory is protected because of my a . . . let just say paranoia I make the memory security couldn't be shut down by anything so I will send a guild for you to move thought the dead trap"

When he reach the end of the corridor he face with three great door on each side of the door is a giant inside armor with equally large weapon they were so life like he think one of them look at him the suddenly the feminine voice call out again." Welcome visitor to the Fortress of the Blood Raven. Please choose your destination on the left the way to the tyranid swarm hive. The right is the active experimental automated capture device and torture machine wing. The front door is the memory archive section of the mind please visitors come again if you survive".

As the hat go to the walk to font door he see a door that make you feel small and insignificant the door open and light from the door bind the hat. He then feel some one pushing him in to it then he hear Harry voice "oh, yes try not to die in there" wait did he just say no to die.

The hall goes is in silent for the conversation last only a moment in Harry when the hat scream. The scream the hat make send shiver down the spine of all occupant. The hat scream so high that you could faintly hear the sound make you think of male opera singer who voice so high it sound like a woman.

Now to understand why the hat screams like that you have to remember earlier 40k play their version of Warhammer 40k and the battle in it is very large. I am talking about Imperial titan firing plasma at tyranid titan who trying to kill an Ork titan with bio plasma and gigantic bone-blade. While chaos corrupt titan nettle a losing battle with an Eldar titan. As this was happen the ground troop killing each other with gun, blade, laser, armor tank, walking robot and space marine walking Dreadnought. On the sky mighty gun ship paint the air with superheated bolt, bolter turret pepper the air with death, Eldar lance rip plane to scrap metal.

You get the idea; now drop the sorting on the middle of it all. As the hat fall, he hit the earth the sound of battle around him. Let just say what happened next will never leave the lip of the sorting hat.

As the hat return, he was to daze and terrified to say anything. Harry using this and said, "Now scream RavenClaw" Harry said mentally

"RavenClaw!" the hat scream.

The gall stay in silent then a random RavenClaw cream "we got Harry Potter!" then the RavenClaw table all stand and clap their hand as Harry walk down to the table.

When Harry sit down next to Hermione and look up at the head table. He see Dumbledore was stun face and a small professor who seem to be on sugar high as he keep trump up and down on his sit. Harry look to Hermione and smiles at her. The smile has an effect on all nearby female.

Dumbledore stand up and begin the feast with the usual welcome back student and welcome new student, the thing that are band from the school can be find in Flich office. The forbidden forest has that name for a reason, and do not go to the door on the third floor not to die a painful death.

After the meal the first year, follow the RavenClaw student to the dorm. When they arrive at the entrance a RavenClaw perfect say "the door to the house need you to answer a riddle to open the door. If you cannot answer the riddle, you will have to Walt for another to answer correctly to enter. Also if you have any question or request seek out a perfect or our head of house professor Flitwick now door what riddle you have for our new student "

The door handle which look like a raven head open his head and said "what a king sit on but no other can and shine in a color that represent the power of king".

Harry was the first one to answer the riddle "the answer is the golden throne the king sit on his throne and no one else may sit on it, the color that show the power of king is gold" Harry say.

"Correct answer young Farseer Emperor"The handle say and open the door.

What the door say stunt the entire student 'the boy-who-live is somehow a seer' they didn't know what a Farseer is so jus think it like a normal seer and a king'. Harry who walk in to the dorm like nothing ever happen, he has not so much blink at the door stamen.

Inside his mind is a different mater Avasta and Astvel are having shouting contest that now involve those two pointing their titan gun at each other. Now let us hear what those are arguing about that make them want to kill the other more than usual.

"You hear the mystical magic door he is destine to be the god emperor so I must take over complexly his training and separate him from female population. The Imperium legend cleanly says that the emperor did not have a wife so he will not have a harem!" Avasta say maneuvering his titan canons and aim at Astvel titan.

" no the door say the Farseer before the emperor so that mean he need my tutoring to become your god emperor, and for me to mold his love life as I deem fit which mean he will have a harem no matter what you or anyone else say" Astvel say as she also raise her titan canon. Please note that the mention titian is the emperor class and the Eldar equivalent.

While those two aiming their giant canon at each other Harry and the remaining 40k each sit on a comfit chair and watch the age old battle again man and woman, super human power with spaceship grade armor men and space time bending can fried your brain with a finger filch woman but sill the same. As the age-old battle rage land mass is remove with burning plasma ball, multi ton explosive rounds, dark matter lance, ect ect…

In the end Harry and the other have a font row seat on the most dangers and spectacular firework show ever. The results of the battle have Astvel winning with three anti mater round impact right in the titan other cockpit.

The end result is that Avasta now have to obey Astvel at ' everything ' or rest the pain of Eldar mind torture and other disturbing thing that will make Astvel displeasure clear.

All in all a normal day Harry think.

**AN: holy fucking fuck fuck!**

**I have to rewrite this chapter three fucking time! The original was over 10000 word and spans to the Halloween.**

**But now you just have to get only this so sorry because my electricity keep going out holy fuck I keep happen 3 time and it wasn't even funny the first 2 times.**

**Any way done with my rant this chapter was complete as I was listening to: _Weird Al_ Yankovic - Stop Forwarding That Crap To Me **

**Holy fuck that the song that chapter 2 was finish wow.**

**Any way thank the review guy excerpt those monkey out there if you can't fucking read the AN what good is your eyes. Anyway thank for a ****Guest that now I have a chaos god visiting Harry on Halloween. Keep sending suggestion guy because I making this up as I go**


End file.
